cosrinfandomcom-20200214-history
Highlight Strings
In the Cosrin client, you can use the highlight strings feature to perform an action whenever the client detects a particular string. Possible actions include: * Changing the color of a word or phrase. * Changing a word or phrase to display as another word or phrase. * Playing a sound. * Triggering a script. * Diverting a word or phrase to a certain game window. Highlight strings are an easy yet important way to customize your Cosrin client. Text can scroll by quickly when playing a MUD, so it’s a good idea to let the client handle a lot of the text management on your behalf. Example uses of highlight strings below. String Coloring As the name “highlight string” would imply, the first purpose for a highlight string is to actually highlight a string with a new color. This can be useful for a number of things, such as distinguishing different types of event messages: You can also highlight with a different background color, which can be useful for alert-type highlights. Here I’ve highlighted snotler shaman because it can put me to sleep, so I always want to know when one spawns: Highlights can also be set to trigger on a specific phrase but highlight the entire line. I use this option for my tells so I can see new tells at a glance: String Replacement There’s an option with highlight strings that allows you to replace the highlighted string with a different word or phrase. Potential uses include: * Censorship. If you don’t want to see specific words or phrases (such as cursing), you can set it up so that the client highlights them and replaces them with a blank. * More to be added later. String Diverts The Cosrin client can handle multiple windows being open where each window handles a different type of game text (shouts, chats, events, arrivals, etc.). But sometimes, you’ll receive certain messages or texts that you want to divert to a different window type than normal. Potential uses include: * Remove messages. Sometimes, you just don’t want to see a message, period. For this, you can open up a dummy window in the background and divert all unsavory messages to that window. * Important messages. Say you want to track every instance someone mentions your name, regardless of the message type. Open up a blank window and divert all instances of your name to that window. Now you’ll never be out of the loop. * More to be added later. Playing Sounds Highlight strings can play a notification sound when triggered. Potential uses include: * Leveling. With all of the text scrolling by, sometimes you’ll miss the fact that you’ve leveled up. Setting a sound to play whenever you gain a land level, guild level, or city level can be useful as an alert. * Tells. Being notified when you receive a tell can be immensely useful, especially when combined with string coloring. * Shouts and chats. Some people like to hear a soft message sound whenever a shout or chat is detected. * More to be added later. Script Triggers Cosrin has a versatile scripting system that you can use to automate various tasks. Highlight strings can be used to trigger specific scripts to run. Potential uses include: * Buffbot. Set up a trigger to run when someone sends you a specific tell (e.g., “buffmeplz”), which runs a script that casts colors on the target. * Monsters. When a particular monster enters the room, you can run a particular command, such as recalling back home. * Roleplay. Respond to various world events. The player Deesul does this. Whenever the time of day switches, thunder rumbles in the heavens above, and he automatically responds to that thunder. * More to be added later.